The Many Adventures of America and His States
by ProudBadger
Summary: Everyone's heard of what happened after the nations met the states. But what about their lives before the nations showed up? Learn about their lives before the nations found out about them and how America and Canada managed to raise the 50 of them.


**A/N I'm sorry guys I know that I haven't uploaded anything in a really long time but I promise I'll be better with this one. About my other two stories I'm not going to continue writing them. Things from The 50 of Us will be in this story though but they'll be in much later chapters. I promise that I won't abandon this story. I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

The young girl with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes twirled around in the field of wild flowers and giggled. "Virginia!" Called a Native American woman who seemed to be the young girl's caretaker. Virginia ran over and hugged her leg "There you are," The woman picked her up. "You know better than to wander off."

"I sorry…" Virginia lowered her eyes to the ground.

"It's alright; I just don't want anything to happen to you. No one trusts the ones with pale faces."

"But I have pale face…"

"Yes but you are different young one. You have not aged since the day we found you. You are something very special."

"What?" Virginia looked at her; her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You'll have to find out in your own time." She carried Virginia back to the tribe with the girl yawning and almost falling asleep in her arms.

Screams and gun shots pierced the air and Virginia eyes snapped open. Footsteps ran toward them and the woman fled holding Virginia to her chest. They knew the land better but they could only run for so long. She looked down at the frightened little girl in her arms. She knew Virginia was the land they lived in, and she knew what she had to do. They were far enough away from the men who persuaded them.

Running over to a tree she had Virginia climb it. "Stay here and stay hidden. And no matter what you don't come down. Understand?" After Virginia nodded she ran away from the tree breaking branches and making as much noise as possible. She succeeded in drawing the men away but her life ended with a bullet through her heart.

**********************Time Skip**********************

Virginia stayed hidden in the tree for what seemed like forever. Once she didn't hear any of the English men anymore she still waited a few hours before finally climbing down the tree. Her stomach growled and she began her search for something to eat. Virginia crept toward her village keeping her steps silent just like she was taught.

As she near the village she saw what no child should ever have to see. Bodies of the people she once called her family laid on the ground cold and covered in blood. She kept her eyes down and walked to where the food was kept. Virginia walked in and saw that all the food was taken by the men. She sat down and realized that her bloody footprints were because of the blood from her people.

Virginia hugged her knees to her chest and cried loudly, she didn't know what to do now. She was all alone and she barely remembered what it was like before her people found her and took her in. Virginia sobbed until she ended up crying herself to sleep.

**********************The Next Morning*******************

Virginia opened her eyes and sniffed, her throat felt very dry and she decided that the first thing she was going to do was get something to drink. She looked around and found a small cup to hold the water in, Virginia slowly stood up and walked quietly to the river; careful not to keep her eyes away from the horrific sights around her as she went. Virginia knelt by the river and filled the small cup up with water. She quickly drank it all and refilled it, taking her time to drink the second time.

Standing up, Virginia looked around deciding to go find some berries. She walked the well know path to the berry patch. She walked slowly hoping that she wouldn't see any more bodies as she went. As she approached the berry patch Virginia was glad that she hadn't seen anyone. She sat by a berry bush and ate some berries off of it, she remembered when she was taught about which berries were good to eat and which ones you were suppose to stay away from.

She sniffed and tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Virginia sniffed and heard something in the distance. Footsteps_. _Human ones to be exact, she bolted the direction away from them trying to keep as quiet as she could which wasn't as quiet as she hoped. She came to a group of trees and quickly started climbing, but one branch near the middle was weak and as Virginia grabbed it, it broke and she fell landing on her leg. She started crying and tried to get up but she found that her leg wouldn't move. The footsteps stopped near her and she looked at the man who they belonged to.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked the same as hers. He carried a bow and arrows instead of a gun and gunpowder. The man known as America quickly looked her over noting that she couldn't be more than four and her leg was clearly broken from the angle it was in, America hoped that the blood that was on her didn't belong to her. He set his bow and arrows down away from him and slowly knelt in front of her.

When he spoke he spoke in the Native American language of the tribe he figured she was from. "I promise I won't hurt you. Can you tell me your name honey?"

Virginia watched him as he spoke knowing he was different from the other pale faces. Maybe he was special like her; "Virginia" She whispered her name her face still wet with tears.

America's eyes widen, she's Virginia? Like the colony? It made sense from the language she spoke and the clothes she wore. "I'm America, do you have any parents?"

She shook her head, "W-Was alone till th-they found me…."

_She must be talking about the dead tribe I saw…_ He thought looking at the ground, "Virginia?" He looked back at her and she still watched him, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Do you want to come home with me?"

Virginia held her arms up and stood and very gently picked her up trying not to hurt her leg more, he picked up his bow and arrows and quickly walked home.

************************Later************************

America walked into the house and gently laid Virginia who was now sound asleep on the couch. He was glad that England was in his own nation and no one else was in the house. He walked over to the closet and put the bow and arrows away and walked back over to the couch. England was gonna be pissed at the mess but America didn't give a shit what the English man thought, he was more worried about his daughter than anything.

He sat next to her and gently wrapped a blanket around Virginia, he had sent for the maid who took care of him while England was gone and a doctor. America sighed and gently rubbed the small girl's back, he wished he had known about her and been able to take care of her so she didn't have to see what a child should never have to see.

Knocks on the door jerked him out of his thoughts, he got up and opened it to find Genevieve and the doctor standing at it.

"Alfred what happened?" Genevieve asked.

"Later." The American replied leading them to the living room where Virginia was just waking up. He kneeled next to her and spoke in the language she preferred instead of the English he was using with the others. "Hey honey, this is the man that's gonna make your leg better. And this lady is Genevieve and she's going to help me take good care of you, okay?"

Virginia looked close to tears as she looked at the new arrivals, curled up and looked at America who hugged her gently and rubbed her back. The two watched not understanding a word of what America just spoke but they saw that Virginia had just been through a lot.

The doctor knelt next to America, "Can you tell her that I'm just going to check her leg and make sure she doesn't have any other injuries?"

America nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Virginia quietly spoke up before he could answer. "O-Okay…" She whispered, her first word spoken in English.

The doctor nodded and gently made sure she had no other injuries and when he saw none he gently fixed up her leg. Virginia sniffed and watched him, she looked at her father and somehow she knew that he would protect her. As the man finished and left she looked at the two adults who were watching her.

"Genevieve can you get her cleaned up please? I'll make dinner."

Genevieve gently picked the girl up and carried her out of the room, America walked to the kitchen trying to think of something Virginia would like to eat. He started thinking about the other colonies and he knew that he had to go and find then as soon as he could. America decided that he should try and find them tomorrow; he had to get them all home and safe.

Genevieve walked in and gently set Virginia in a chair, the girl was wearing one of America's old outfits and the pants were a bit big on her. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. Genevieve took over making dinner so America could sit next to Virginia; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I'll take her to bed but I think I'll stay with her just in case she wakes up and gets scared."

"Okay," The woman looked at him, "I'll take care of this for you."

"Thank you." America gently picked up the small girl and walked to his room, he hummed as he went. He walked in and gently laid Virginia down and laid next to her, he wrapped the sheets around them. She curled up and he rubbed her back as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
